Maximum Ride: Angel Book 7
by xXWeightlessShadowXx
Summary: This is my version of Maximum Ride: Angel book 7 so thats pretty much what its about : its my first fanfic so I hope you like it and R&R? :D *FANG SPOILER!* there will be Eggy and Fax :D Suckish summary but if I make a good one I'll give everything away..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! this is my first fanfic so I hope you like it :D R&R? hehe I never read the author's not so i dont really think u give about this but uhh ENJOY! :D**

**~CHAPTER 1~**

**The Beginning**

I rolled down the window of the old rusty car and looked straight into the sun. The blinding pain didn't hurt anymore. Nothing did. I looked to my left at Dylan's perfect profile. He was aware I was looking at him, and once he realized he fixed his cowboy hat was fighting back a smile as he continued driving.

Imagine. A _smile. _Had he forgotten what he's done to me? To my flock? The pain and misery burning a hole in my soul (And yea I did just say soul). It was all him. He was to blame.

I pulled my sunglasses up to my head, then decided to take them off. What the hell are ray boonds anyway?

The wheels bumped along the road as the wind blew dust in my face and eyes, but I didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore.

I glanced at the back seat, where Angel, Gazzy, Nudge and Iggy were squished like sardines.

I felt myself shutter as the claustrophobia filled up in me, sending a running shiver through my body, quick and light like a bunny. I took a deep breath inhaling and choking on the dust. I've lost track of time. How long has it been since he left? Days? Weeks? Months? I felt like fate and destiny joined together and beat me up, punching me in the gut, knocking me out cold.

_It's all gonna be alright Max._

It took me a minute to process that these words were brought to me by Angel, and not the voice. Meaning I've let Angel in my head...Crap. I shouldn't have done that. Not a good move on my part.

If you're sitting there thinking "The voice?" Yeah. The voice. Don't you have one? No? Oh that's just sad. You can get them at Walmart. Anyways I'm not going to take the time to explain that to you. Now way in frickin hell am I explaining the story AGAIN. Or the voice. Or how Angel got inside my head. Go read the other books if that REALLY never came to mind.

I turned up the radio a bit. The ride was silent, as we've been this past god knows how long. Even Nudge kept the talking to a minimum.

My eyes suddenly popped out of my face as I double took a dark creature with beautiful 14 foot wings black as the night sky on the side of the road.

_Fang?_ I asked myself. I blinked and rubbed my eyes as I gazed out the window to make sure it was reality. It wasn't. In front of me was a rebel looking guy in dark jeans and a leather jacket with grease in his hair, standing in front of a long poll with ropes that hung clothes to dry, and clothes that looked like they came straight from a funeral at that.

_It's all gonna be okay Max_, Angel thought to me in a soothing voice once again. It was comforting, but it didn't help. I felt if I'd repeat those words to myself enough times it'd be true.

Of course, being me, it wasn't. And of course, just then, all hell broke loose.

**so whadya think? :D I've already written like 15 chapters but i'll add a new one every day =D R&R? Free Home made chocolate chip cookies if you do!(:**

**While im writing this if at some point you have any suggestions just post it and i'll see what i can do(:**

**OH and also the prologue will be in the middle (purposely)so if ur confused about where they are you'll find out soon. actally the next chapter :D**

**so umm...yea...if you need me ill be in Narnia! :D ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**GAH! YAY! FIVE REVIEWS! =DDDDD**

**so basically thats what i yelled while running around the house today :D**

**thanks everyone so so so much you dont understand how much it means to me! :D**

**okay so i have a short chappie for today but first i got a confession to make:**

**im sorry but i dont think i can update every day D: with school and my slow typing and all hehe**

**I also have some shout outs :D**

**FeliciaCaden: THANKS SO MUCH! :D you've encouraged me to write more :DDDD FREE HOME MADE CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES FOR YOU! :D i always thought the beginning sucks, it'll get better, there'll be action too :D but i think we should check in on Fang first ;]**

**FandandAnnabeth198: first of all AWESOME USERNAME! =D and thnx so much! ur really sweet(::: (he has many eyes for you :D ) and also, the contest in the end of Fang is for a certain chapter in the book Fang (like to write what happened in between these two chapters), and I've thought of writing for it but havent decided yet :P thanks so much tho! :D**

**bookworm19065: SHIRRRRR! :D :D :D :D :D :D (for any of u who r reading this and r thinking o.O? this is my best friend everrrr :D ) thanks so much! and in that sentence i meant once he realized max was looking at him he fixed his hat(: thanks so much shirushhh i miss you and love you more than u can imagine! :D**

**pendragonc: Thanks so much! this is also my first fan fic ever :D pendragonc its people like you who make me wanna keep writing and i love you for that :DDDDD I'll make sure to read your fanfic and thanks again :D**

**GaleLover94: thanks so much! :D GAH! i can't stop smiling :DDDD**

**Chapter 2**

**"The memories fade, like looking through a fogged mirror" -MGMT**

Fang looked into the endless night as the stars danced across the night sky. He thought of how romantic this place could've been, how he'd want to spend it with Max. Every moment of everyday.

_Damn it, Fang, _He thought to himself as his head fell in his knees. _ Keep it together, man. You left for her. For the flocks safety._ He still didn't understand where he got the guts to leave. He couldn't comprehend that he had gone. Left. That he wouldn't see the flock again. They weren't just his friends, they were his family, his brothers and sisters and so much more. They've bonded together and were inseparable. His comforters and comfortees, his shoulder to cry on, his buddies to laugh with. They were everything he could've ever wished for, even with the eraser attacks and Nudge's motor mouth, and Iggy and Gazzy's secret bombs, and Angel's mind reading. He wouldn't trade it for the world. They were there for him when no one was. Not even that teenage slut he was supposed to call "mom". No one. Nada. Niet. And he left them on their own.

Not bad for an emotionless creep, eh?

He sat at the end of the cliff, wings out, catching the air, as he watched the hawks gracefully circle the sky.

The days passed in a blur, All Fang had in his mind was Max's face. Her face when she was full of joy. Max's face at Akila and Total's wedding as she walked with him down the aisle. Max's face when she'd want to slap him. Max's face after every kiss so gentile and light confused, yet wanting more. Max's face dirty or clean. Max's face when she read the letter...

Or at least how he imagined it anyways...

Fang still wondered how she had reacted. If she was devastated and broken about him leaving her, or if she understood and agreed. If she despised him and wanted to punch him in the face, it didn't matter, as long as she was safe.

**ugh its short ik and its not really good :/ its cause i've never been that depressed to know how it feels like lols but theres gonna be action soon for those who like that, there will be eggy too :D and of course FAX~**

**THANKS! ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**yays! i've managed to add another chapter today! i felt i owed it to you guys, since the previous one was so short.**

**I've actually written like 15 chapters, i just havent typed them, and also they're much longer in my notebook, so it seems real short here :/**

**R&R? you know you want toooooo ;]**

**Chapter 3**

**The Return or a Old Friend**

Imagine...going out for a surprise your...acutance **(A/N sorry I was always a bad speller :P) ** planned for you (and you're flock...or family...whichever one you may have) to cheer you up, and then in the middle of nowhere, someone comes up to you and punches you in the face. Now imagine that a billion times worse, with, like, blood thirsty dog mutants designed to kill you.

Okay, so yea, I admit, I didn't know where we were going, I let Dylon choose. Bad leadership mistake, but hey, that's not the point!

We were facing Erasers. Not 10, not 20, but like hundreds and hundreds of them! Not joking, seriously.

Okay so maybe I am joking. I tend to over exaggerate. More like 80 but still...

And then, out of all the ugly hairy smelly creeps, I saw a figure walking towards us. My jaws dropped all the way to the floor as my hands (who by the way, were already automatically in fighting position) unclenched and fell to my sides.

Angel let out a gasp and squeezed my hand.

"Oh. My. God." said Nudge, and Gazzy just stared at the Eraser, trying to put on his bravest face but not succeeding.

Dylon and Iggy raised their eye brows in confusion instantly and in unison. "Can someone just tell me what the hell's going on?" Iggy half yelled.

I was speechless. "A-Ari" I finally managed out in a half-mutter-half-whisper sorta thing. Just then Iggy paled, not just his face, but his whole body from head to toe had gone completely white as paper, as if he's just seen a ghost (Haha, get it? seen a ghost? No? ugh, never mind...)

"Who's Ari?" Dylon asked, and once I managed to look away, I gave Dylon a no-time-to-explain-I'll-tell-you-later face and he nodded. Well, SORRY that I don't have an Oh-yea-he's-my-half-brother-who-hated-me-and-tried-to-kill-me-numerous-times-but-then-i-killed-him-then-he-cme-back-to-life-and-became-nice-and-then-died-again face.

Ari stepped closer, and closer, and closer, until we were finally face to face. I felt his stinky breath burn my nose as a shiver went down my spine.

There was something different about him. Something I couldn't quite catch, but I knew he wasn't Ari. I sensed it.

"Ari?" I asked once more.

"No," he said his voice colder than ever. "I am not Ari. Ari I long dead. so are all the other erasers. They've expired, don't you remember?"

By now I'm guessing you already know the looks on our faces.

Ari let out an evil grin and—wait, did he just chuckle? Now? Like, seriously?

"No, Maximum." he said "These are clones. All the erasers have been cloned. As was I, and, I do believe you know you and you're flock have been cloned too. Ahh, our good friend Dylon is a clone himself too, isn't he?"

Dylon, blushed, not in a good way. Like, when your mom shows your date naked baby pictures of you, except, worst.

"But, you see, Maximum. I am smart enough to think with my head, Not with my heart. Whereas you—on the other hand—have failed to do so."

**oohhh cliffeeee(: i hope you like it :D dont forget to R&R and any suggestions u have i'll try to add them to my story :D**

**you all get free home made chocolate chip cookies for being awesome :DDDD**

**and a mustache man :{D and another mustache man :}D whats that? They said that the Chocolate Milk Sumo and the Flaming Banana will have an Epic Battle tonight on the moon if you guys R&R! Thats right, im losing it! lmao im just kidding thats an insider with IDK! MY BFF JILL! 3 love youu**

**so umm...yeaa...ill try to upload more soon :D BYEE! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone! Ur reviews mean a lot to me! :D**

**FeliciaCaden: I hate the erasers too, but i needed to add SOMETHING! ahahaha :P**

**Little Werewolf-san: THANK YA! :D **

**pendragonc: IK its sooooo annoying ive got such short chappies UGH!**

**so heres chapta 4! :D**

**Chapter 4**

**Mission**

I stared at Ari, erm...at Ari 2. I had so many questions running through my head that were left unanswered. But, of course, before I could even blink, Ari 2 threw the first punch. I quickly ducked but clearly wasn't fast enough. His furry hand whacked my nose with a loud _crack!_ I wiped the blood from my face and got into fighting position.

"You better call an ambulance," I stated, "You'll need it." and with that I punched him from the side of the face, and while he was momentarily lost, I kicked him where it counts. Although, I noticed it didn't hurt as much as it should've. The new Ari was so incredibly fast. Yippee.

Okay, okay, I know that line was cheesy, so what? It's all I could think of in the 2 seconds I had.

"U and A on 3 guys!" I called to my flock as I saw they were struggling. Although, Dylon, had in fact no problem. What so ever. He was faster than lightening, a terrific fighter. The only difference, was that he was designed to do so, and we were terrific fighters from hard work and practice, and let me tell you, there's a HUGE difference. I thought of how easily we would've killed these erasers if Fang was here...then I remembered if Fang was here, we wouldn't be in this frickin' situation!

"1!" I yelled and with that we all spread our beautiful wings and soared into the sky. Dylon's staggered start had caused the erasers to keep close. Way to go, loser. Wait, did I forget to tell him when we say "on 3" it actually means "on 1"? Oops, my bad.

I glanced at Iggy and Gazzy, who have already exchanged a devious look and evilly smiled. I didn't know how Iggy knew Gazzy was looking at him, but I did know that by this point, I was glad they've been working on the bomb.

Ah, times like these when I appreciate them working behind my back.

The two boys pulled out an evil ball that, I swear, looked just like an evil Pokémon. They pressed some buttons that I can't imagine how they've memorized it, and aimed it at the erasers.

The bomb had ended up killing about twenty of them which was actually not bad, due to the limited time they've had...actually, how long have I been in my room 'till they convinced me to come with them? They've probably worked on it to not think about—

Dylon had flown down to fight more erasers. I didn't argue. So he'll get himself killed! So what? Who cares? Angel looked deep in thought, so still, and barely moving, concentrating on the erasers. Once I looked back, I realized why. Some of them were fighting each other, or killing themselves. Hmm...whadya know? A suicidal eraser, how 'bout that?

"Nudge, Angel, take left!" I called, warning the flock, telling them where to attack "Ig, Gazzy, right! Use everything you have!" which in their case, meant any _bombs _they had. "Dylon, take center. I got Ari"

Sigh, unfortunately being leader meant I had to take on the toughest eraser, who just I _happened _to be my half-brother. Or not, since he WAS a clone, after all. Still, how can I look at him without feeling pity? I mean Ari was freakin'_ dead_!

"You sure?" called Dylon. I gazed into his turquoise eyes. They looked so...unreal! "I can help you take Ari"

Was he serious? Under no circumstances was he helping me take Ari! That would show everyone how weak I am, and I needed to remain brave and courageous, show my flock what's right, and to put on a brave face. I needed to be their role model, and protector. I didn't need _help_. ESPECIALLY from him.

"NO!" Ari shouted, before I could answer, "Max is mine"

"Positive," I muttered, but Dylon heard me, and nodded with his eyes shut, understanding, as if reading my thoughts.

Ari looked at me with his 8 year old eyes now full of hate and bitterness. His claws so dirty with mud an blood, his yellow fangs so crooked and blood thirsty, his ugly, hairy face so unbearable and blinding to look at.

"I will kill you Maximum," Ari said, in a remarkably deep tone for an 8 year old. "It is my mission, and I cannot, will not, fail my mission."

"Great..." I muttered under my breath, and prepared for battle.

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone! :D**

**r&r please (:::::**

**I edited this chapter so if u wanna reread the beginning enjoy, its only got slight changes, nothing big(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: okay I have a terrific explanation as to why I didn't post in a long time.**

**but first, my sister told me to write this:**

**IM A LOSER! IM STUPID! BLAH BLAH BLAH!**

**ah, sister love3**

**Anyways, I already wrote up to chapter 16 in this notebook and then i just LOST IT! :( but its okay cause i found it so i can upload it now and my whole summer wasnt a waste(:**

**YAY! :D ahahaha well enjoy this next chaper (I know its short so...thats why im uploading a lot today! :D ) thats right, im gonna upload many chapters today(:**

**enjoy! :D R&R? (:**

Chapter 5

Eyes

I got hurt.

bad.

When I say this I don't mean the fighting you would see in movies, when everything is slow motion. This is real life, kiddo, hate to break the news to ya. Every punch and kick that digs deep into my body is faster than lightening, and you have gotta get used to the quick recovery too. Time passes by so quickly you can't even sneak a glance at how everyone else is doing, you can only hope their alright.

I stared into Ari's dark eyes so full of hate and agony. What once were the eyes of a cute little boy who followed me around, and looked up to me with the slightest sparkle. It was ages ago that I've seen those watery eyes. And I paid no attention to them.

And still, as terrible as they may be, Ari's eyes were his best features. His Fangs were so yellow and bloody, resembling his dirty claws, and furry body. A young adorable 8 year old, now transformed into a monster. And still, I'd looked into Ari's eyes, and deep down, I'd see that sparkle, and I'd see the pain and slight hope.

Wanna hear something funny?

This wasn't Ari.

Ari 2's eyes were just completely black. Burning with hate. Blood thirsty. All I saw was the pitch black with not even a tiny glisten, or the slightest possibility of shedding a tear.

I looked into Ari 2's eyes.

Hate.

**HOLY**

**THAT**

**WAS**

**SHORT!**

**okay. well that sucked. **

**Ill upload more today(:**

**so tomorow (monday) im going on an ovrnight trip with my firends from school and its at a camp and im super duper excited, im so excited that i just said duper, and ghsjlebgdhljdhjdf yays(:**

**im gonna shut up and type chapter 6 BYEEE :D**

**R&R? pretty please with a cherry on top? and whipped cream, and chocolate fudge, and brownies and JUST R&R! :]**


	6. The Missing Prologue

**A/N: GAH! okay I lied. I forgot I put the prologue in between chapters 5 and 6!**

**The prologue was supposed to be in b/w ch 5 and ch 6 it was not an accident. It's here because the darkness of Ari 2's eyes resembles the darkness of the room. **

**Enjoy(:**

The Missing Prologue

Did you read that? no?

Go back and read it.

its important!

The Missing Prologue

Being in this tiny dark room reminds me of being in the tube at the school. Except worse.

In the school **(A/N: Im not sure if it's the school, ahaha I mean when she was in the dark place and couldn't move so YEA! :P ) **I've felt no emotions, or feelings what so ever. Here, I have pain.

That's it.

Pain.

Ant the opportunity, no, scratch that, the ability, to just leave. To enter the light, and get food, or do something. I am not here against my own will.

But all the same , maybe I can't. I don't have the poser in me to leave this tiny room, I don't have the power to forget all that's happened, and believe were actually safe. I don't have the power that I, Maximum Ride, their leader, best friend, and even theoretical mother, is at my weakest point. After everything we've been through, the battles, the fights, the pain and the torture, I didn't cry as much then. But I am now. Because Fang is gone.

But not only was Fang gone, another member of my flock, but so was my best friend, my right wing man, my better half, my world, my everything.

Suddenly, interrupting my thoughts, I felt something on my face.

I froze. I was in no position for a fight. In my pajamas, puffy eyes, and tangled hair, I was in no position for anything.

Besides, it was pitch black. The only one who could fight blind was Iggy, cause, well, he was.

I slowly reached my hand to my cheek, then snatched the hand (or so I thought) from my face faster than a cheetah and pulled out my free hand for a punch.

Seconds before hitting the hand, I realized it had been a tissue. A tissue! I had been terrified of a freakin' tissue! [insert swear word here], whats happening to me?

"Max?" A familiar unwanted voice spoke as I heard the door creak, and saw a sudden burst of light dance into the room.

"Get out!" I tried to yell, unsuccessfully. Nothing came out. Only a remarkably low groan that I hoped he didn't hear.

He did.

"Max, you have to get out of here," Dylon sighed, "You need to eat, drink, get so fresh air, something."

I had the sudden urge to yell: AH! THE LIGHT! IT BURNNNSSSS! but not only was it unnecessary, but also my voice box hadn't allowed me to do so.

No answer.

"That's it!" Dylon remarked, with his voice sharp and cold like ice, as he opened the door and I hissed in annoyance. He came up to my bed, picked me up, and swung me over his shoulder before I can even argue.

**yup. thats the prologue. ONTO CHAPTER 6! =D **

**OH but first theres some reviews i didnt respond to so...TA DA! :D**

**bookworm19065: Yea, in the second book it says he comes back to life, it doesn't say he's ari 2. or that hes a clone, so if i got it wrong SORRY EVERYONE! D: (bee tee dubs when r u cominggggg? were watching "It's kind of a funny story" together. It's my obsession, even though it didn't come out yet ahaha. The book was AMAZING! thanks for letting me borrow it(:**

**Little Werewolf-san: Thanks! :D and yea, cause he's a clone(: **

**oh and dear sister,**

**SHUT UP! I DONT CARE IF I'VE MADE SPELLING MISTAKES! STOP COMING INTO MY ROOM!**

**love,**

**me(:**

**R&R? you'll get my sister if you do ;]**


	7. Chapter 6

**Last chap for today(: I'll try on wedneday, and probably end up uploading on thursday or friday(: oh and I know the title is called broken _wings _but she did in fact only break one wing :P**

Chapter 6

Broken Wings

Broken wings.

That, and a bloody 15 year old girl's body. That's what was left.

I opened my eyes to the hot summers day, the sun beating on my face. I wiped the sweat and blood from my forehead and stood up. Have I been out cold? I looked around me. I was surrounded, surrounded by dead bodies. Erasers, all bloody and twisted into positions I didn't even know existed. I winced at the pain of my broken left wing, hissing as I felt the blood, still warm and fresh, tickle my feathers.

I looked up. A clear sky. The fight was over? How long have I been unconscious? Had I left the flock to fight on their own? Where was the flock?

"Report!" I yelled. No Reply. "Report!" yelled louder aimlessly. It wasn't even a yell, it was a half cry. I felt my eyes water and a single tear running down my cheek. Then Another.

Usually I wouldn't cry so easily, but lately, I don't know, I seem to be crying every second of every day.

I turned around. No one. Where were they? Did they think I was dead? I tried to fly up to get a better view, but winced as my left wing didn't accomplish. I looked over my shoulder at the bloody mess. Is this why they left me? Because they couldn't carry me? I sat down against a tree, with my head in my knees, thinking of a final, horrifying question. What if...What if I was the only one who survived? As the tears started flowing, I heard footsteps.

"Max"? Nudge's voice called, answering my last question, in a sweet voice, soothing me as I looked up and saw it was in fact really her. "OH MAX! We've been so worried! When we saw you fall and you didn't use your wings to stay up I was so scared and we thought u were gonna die! And would we do without you, Max? I mean, sure, maybe Iggy could take over, but he's blind, and Angel can't take over again, she's only seven and remember what happened last time? And Dylon can't because he's new and all, but he's TOTALLY hot! He looks just like Justin Bieber! That reminds me, did I tell you my new favorite color is blue? Because in this magazine I read it said his favorite color is b—" Nudge's squealing was caught off when Iggy placed his hand on her mouth. _Thanks_ I mouthed to him, then remembering he can't see, I made a self not to thank him later.

"Good to see ya, Max!" He said followed by a hug "Angel and Gazzy are with Dylon at a campsite we made in the mountains. We came to look for you. Come on, everyone's worried"

Iggy and Nudge's wings were already spread out as they turned around to take flight.

"uh...guys? I can't really...fly." I motioned to my left wing. Nudge gasped, but Iggy remained confused. "My left wing is broken, Iggs"

Nudge had explained to Iggy what my winged looked like as he nodded very professionally. After 10 minutes of arguing, Iggy swooped me up, spread his wings and took off, followed by Nudge. I lost.

Nudge had continued to babble on and squeal in delight, as Iggy and I completely ignored her.

It felt wrong. To be carried by Iggy, I mean. Well, of course, it feels wrong to be carried by anyone. It shows weakness, but I mean it didn't feel right to be carried by someone who wasn't Fang. It didn't feel right at all.

**Love it? hate it? REVIEW IT! :D 3**

**...please? :3**


	8. Chapters 7 and 8

**Hey! I'm so sorry I haven't written in sooooooooo long so im uploading a lot tonight, I have chapters 7 and 8 under one thing so that Its even again(:**

**Cadisha Ora Rhaksha Caden: So i've been told (about the grammar) ahaha and I'm still trying to figure out what a beta is :P**

**bookwo-screw it COME NOWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Alexis Taylor: thanks so much! :D and yes, dylon is a butt and i wanna kill him! ...hmm...i DO have that certain power... NO! DONT DO IT SELF! he's going to get important later on :/ maybe then ill kill him :P mwahahaha**

**IggyandFangrockmysocks and ImmortalWings2.5: Thanks! and awesome names! :]**

Chapter 7

When Laughter Fills the Air

Once I got home, Dylon and the flock were already waiting for me out on the porch, anxiety filling their faces. Angel and Dylon had told the others to relax and that we were fine; Of course they'd know, being the 7 and 15 year old mind reader and partly psychic mutated freaks they are. Of course, I didn't care, I just wanna fly again.

Oh yeah, and that Dylon doesn't touch me. I'd rather die a painful death than have Dylon fix me. It shows weakness. Defeat. I couldn't show that in front of Dylon, let alone my flock. It just wasn't possible.

Iggy carried me up to my bad, although it was utterly unnecessary. He stared straight into my eyes. Was that even possible?

"Nudge called your mom," Iggy stated, "She said to rest and she's coming as soon as she can. She's said if it's really terrible, she'll bring the valium and—"

"NO!" I nearly yelled, interrupting his sentence.

Iggy let out a chuckle. It was nice to see him laugh, or, well, almost laugh. It's been a long time since any of us had laughed. There seemed to e hope again, like a sun in the darkness. "Y'know, you never told me what happened when you went to get your chip out," He grinned from ear to ear, "and I'm _dying_ to know!"

"W-what do you m-mean, Iggs?" I played dumb, which was, unfortunately, ruined by my constant stuttering and murmuring.

"Oh come on, Max! Don't play games with me, you've been terrified of valium ever since! What did you tell him?"

I will save you the horrifying scene of Iggy's thoughts, and endless nights of lack of sleep. You're welcome.

"Aw, IGGY! EW! You sexist pig! If I don't sleep tonight, I'm blaming you!"

That's when he broke, and started to full out roar with laughter. I couldn't help it, when I saw Iggs wheezing tomato face, I cracked up too.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" I heard Nudges speedy and light footsteps run up the stairs, almost completely hidden by Gazzy's thundering ones and Angel's dancing taps across to my room.

Which, naturally, made us laugh even harder.

She confused our laugh with me being hurt!

They entered the room to find Iggy on the floor, and me in tears, though for reasons far different then the thoughts flooding their heads. We were like hyenas, jest with, like, you know, wings.

I looked at the confused flock, now blurred by my foggy view. They had a WTF? look spread on their tiny faces but soon enough I heard Nudge snort out a laugh and Angel giggle with The Gasman's unmistakable chuckle joining in. What can I say? Our laughs are contagious.

We could've stayed there for hours if Dylon hadn't come and ruin our moment. This was almost as funny as when we were given bird seeds! We rarely have times when we just sit and laugh, our flock. It's not fair. I wish we could've stayed forevermore in this condition, just the whole flock sitting and laughing.

Well, almost the whole flock.

Chapter 8

Greetings, Hugs, and Tears of Comfort

I was greeted by warm long hugs from my mom (how I'll never get used to that!) and Ella the following morning, with the scent of mom's homemade chocolate chip cookies filling the air. And a shriek.

A shriek of fear? No, a shriek of excitement had escaped from Ella's mouth, and was still ringing in my ear at breakfast. The shriek was followed by a babbling of words overflowing like steam from a cauldron.

"MAX! Oh my god! I've missed you sooooo so so so much! AH! I love you and OMG! Your wing! Wow It's been forever, and we should actually start fixing you up! And oh Max! I'm so sorry about Fa-"

Ella was interrupted by a coughing Iggy, who was clearly faking, trying to get her to shut up. Ella was spending too much time with Nudge. She finally shut her mouth, and turned around to lightly punch Iggy, who pretended to cry.

"I've missed you too Ella. I can't fly, but my wing doesn't hurt that much anymore, thanks. And about Fang..."

"I'm sorry Max, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's fine, don't worry about it" my voice broke into a whisper.

I glanced at Iggy who rubbed his closed eyes, using his right hand's thumb and pointer finger in the shape of an "L" closing in direction to his nose. He obviously wanted me to put away all thoughts of Fang. He didn't like leading the flock, it was too hard for him. It was just written all over his face. Might as well add a huge neon sign and a matching tee.

Mom, after greeting and hugging the rest of the flock, came into my room as I laid on my bed with my wings spread out, and closed the door behind her, as quiet as a mouse.

As she treated me quickly and carefully, I found a sudden interest in my filthy finger nails, and started picking at the dirt underneath.

"So, Max. Uh...do you, erm...Do you wanna talk about it?"

It? Whatever do you mean? Are you assuming the love of my life left me? Dying and suffering and crying for weeks? Nah, you've gotta be kidding!

No reply. She sighed.

It wasn't fair! Life wasn't fair! It was all my fault! Why was it? Cause he didn't love me? Why?

This is what was burning and bubbling inside of me, screaming and fighting to get out. Struggling for an escape, but I held it in. Unfortunately, my mom knew me too well, and saw through my lies as if they were clearer than glass.

"Oh Max!" my mom cried, She put down whatever she was using to fix my wing. "Max it wasn't your fault!" she said reading my mind. "The truth is that he DID love you! He really Did!"

"How?"

"What"

"How do you know"

There was a ball stuck in my throat, choking me, killing me, not letting me breathe, as I held back my tears. She sighed again, he eyes glistening straight into mine.

"He left because he loved you. He left for your protection—"

"But—"

"Max, I've seen the way he looks at you. He loves you."

I gave up and let the tears race down my face as she pulled me in closer for a tight warm hug.

"It's all going to be alright, Max" She whispered into my hair soothingly.

If I had a nickel for every time I've heard that...

**Well, off to type chapter nine! and again, so sorry it took so long :'(**


	9. Chapter 9

**incredibly short chapter, ahaha sorry the next one is really long(: and parts of this don't make sense ik, I CANT WORD IT ALRIGHT? :(**

Chapter 9

Shattered Pain

As Fang kicked the rock across the lonely street, it skidded along getting scraped and scratched, cracking with every jump, yet staying still in the end, unmoving. After all the pain it took in, barely surviving the fight again the old black untied converse, almost breaking in half, Fang kicked it again, harder, giving birth to the horrid cycle that began at that moment.

Even Fang, as emotionless as he may seem, understood. He understood the meaning of the rock. It represented him, his heart, and his soul. It represented the scars and the scratches. It represented the struggle and pain he was going through, and how every time he stops to catch his breath, the big black shoe hits him even harder. Doubling, maybe tripling every time, and He can't stand it.

Fang was about to kick the rock once more, but stopped himself. In the blink of an eye he picked it up and chucked it against the wall of a building a few yards away. Fang felt his face redden with anger as he watched it shatter. Shatter like every memory or slight hope left in him. Shatter like his heart, when closing the door behind him after writing that letter. Shatter like his soul, leaving pieces of broken glass cutting him up, and making him bleed inside. Shatter, like him.

**sorry its so short, I needed to write about Fang(:**


	10. Chapter 10

**ok so ik I keep having short chapters and promising that they'll get longer but uh... I lied :3 **

**kidding it's just that in the notebook that I wrote it in its much longer :( so their gonna be short, just a heads up**

**Cadisha Ora Rhaksha Caden** **:ahaha no no! i really do have terrible grammar :P and i'll try to fix the DylOn problem hehe sorry and how can i send you my chapters? btw I like how were having a conversation from review to shoutout :P **

Chapter 10

Cookies and Confessions

As I walked out of my room, I froze, unmoving, and smiled. The scent of mom's homemade chocolate chip cookies reached my nostrils as I sprinted down the stairs, almost falling because I jumped 3 steps at a time.

At that moment I knew what I had to do. I HAD to sneak some cookies upstairs. Why?

to get rid of the terrible, horrible, doctor stench my mom left from her equipment after fixing my wing

to be able to moan out loud without getting laughed at.

I heard Nudge gleefully shriek with excitement and clap her hands and within seconds she was in the kitchen as well.

I had a mini heart attack when I found Angel already sitting on my right and heard Iggy and Gazzy shuffling down the stairs racing to the kitchen

The look on my mom's face when she turned around and saw all of us already sitting at the bar stool on the island in a flash: PRICELESS!

I mean she almost dropped the cookies out of fright. We did get their pretty fast.

"Ella!" she called after recovering, and we each took 5 cookies to start with. "The cookies are ready!"

But Ella didn't respond. What was wrong? We all exchanged looks, except for Iggy. He nearly fell when he jumped out of his chair and glanced up, listening for any sounds of danger. What was his deal? According to Angel's giggle, she already knew.

"Ella?" Mom yelled a little louder, with a touch of concern in her voice.

"Er-Coming!" I heard Ella stutter a reply to mom. She sat down on the last stool next to Iggy. She looked as if she's just seen a ghost.

"Ella, what's wrong?" I asked her but she just shook he head and whispered: "I'll tell you later." followed by her reaching for a cookie.

Iggs relaxed and sat down biting into his cookie. He slowly chewed and swallowed, he seemed to be concentrating on something.

"You okay?" he asked Ella without even looking at her.

She nodded and continued nibbling her food. How he knew she nodded? I don't know, but he seemed to understand.

I leaned forward and looked past Gazzy at Iggy. He sensed my stare and uncomfortably and protectively said "What?"

"Nothing" I told him, in a voice a little higher than usual.

Angel giggled in her seat.

"Oh, shut up!"Iggy shouted at her and threw a cookie at her blonde curls, which was followed by a laughing shout.

"Hey! No throwing food Iggy, I trust you knew this already" Mom said. It's amusing how she tries to sound stern, but never succeeds.

The rest of the snacking was Nudge's rambling on and on about things no one remembers, for everyone drained her out after the first word. Except for Gazzy, who occasionally fit in a word or two, and Angel who seemed to actually understand through Nudge's speedy words flowing out of her mouth.

Mom announced that she'll be staying a little longer, After all, it WAS Summer, and Ella was away from school. Ella, once she was done, looked at me with an awed expression and went upstairs in silence and went straight to her room without a word. I slipped a cookie and stalked her all the way up, until I found myself almost running into the door.

"Ella?" I called as I gently knocked on the wooden door.

"Come—" she started, but by that time I already opened the door, locked it behind me, and sat down next to her on the bed.

"...In"

"Ella, what's wrong? You were acting weird just now and—"

"Oh Max!" She interrupted, as her hands flew onto my neck and she started crying as if she was about to reveal a secret, which I soon knew she was, "I'm so sorry! I could've stopped him and—"

"Stopped who?"

She looked up and whipped her tears.

"Dylon"

"Wha—"

"Before the cookies were ready I saw him fly out. He was talking on the phone with someone and he said something about experiment 1, and something about exterminating Fang! I don't think he saw me and I don't know if he'll come back! But I think he went to kill Fang! And he can't do that! He Can't! Max, I'm so sorry! That's why he wasn't eating with us, and no one even noticed! Max, I didn't know what to do! I was in such shock I could'nt move and then mom called me down and I couldn't break down the news to you nd the flock, I mean you were all so happy and so I tried to keep it away from my mind so Angel won't see and I couldn't tell you because you were just to damn happy and innocent eating your cookies and smiling and I—"

I covered my hand over her mouth, then removed them, and covered my head in my knees as I felt my face warm up and a small tear drip onto my dark pants, hopefully barely seen. God She was turning into Nudge, I heard all I needed to here; Dylon was after Fang.

**Soooooo? R&R? (: pretty please? you motivate me to keep writing!**

**and im so disappointed that what ella said in the end only took up three lines, it took up a lot more on word, and almost the whole page in my note book...**

**well hope you liked it(:**


End file.
